


lullaby

by c_acoethes



Series: one hundred lifetimes [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_acoethes/pseuds/c_acoethes
Summary: Once, Thor did not remember who Loki was until he had sunk his blade into his chest.Written for the 100 Lifetimes challenge by wisterings.





	lullaby

Once, Thor did not remember who Loki was until he had sunk his blade into his chest.

They stood staring at each other, the warrior and the seidr-weaver who, until a moment ago, had only known the other as an enemy on the field of war. 

Thor staggered, knees going weak as an impossible pain lanced through his chest. He had lived a good life, a full life. In the space of a breath, all of that ceased to matter. He was no stranger to grief nor sorrow, but this was not that. 

It was only the sound of Loki’s ragged breath, _still there_ , _still alive_ , that kept him from shaking apart into nothingness. 

He did not understand. Could not understand. This was Loki. They had loved each other for a hundred lifetimes, maybe more. Why did Thor have his brother’s blood on his hands? 

Thor’s blade shuddered where it was embedded in Loki’s torso, moved by the weak, weary beating of Loki’s dying heart. 

“Oh,” Loki said, his blue skin already turning gray. His red eyes took Thor in hungrily, desperately. “This _is_ cruel.”

“No,” Thor whispered, frantic. “No, no, no.” 

Thor bore them both to the ground, the battle around them receding, fading. They had eyes for no one but each other, and only for a few moments longer.

“It’s all right,” Loki whispered, and one hand found the side of Thor’s face. Long fingers sunk desperately into Thor’s cheek. 

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor choked out, burying his face in Loki’s chest.

“Not like that,” Loki murmured. “Let me see you. Let me see you, my love.”

Thor raised his head and saw Loki with eyes that were blurry with tears. 

Loki hummed, nodding. Pleased. He always did prefer it when Thor was blond and blue-eyed. It reminded him of their first life together. 

“You will live on,” Loki said, and Thor reached out to delicately wipe the blood that trickled from his lips.

Thor shook his head, mute. 

“The next one will be better,” Loki whispered.

“It could hardly be worse,” Thor choked out, and Loki managed a bloody grin.

“Tell me a story, love, tell me about us,” Loki whispered, and Thor rocked him close. Between the two of them, Loki had always been the better story-teller. But how could he refuse his brother now?

With a voice that trembled, Thor began to speak.

“The first time we met, we were brothers...”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by maharlika.


End file.
